Bring me back
by Noblee
Summary: UA. Una madre ahogada en una depresión. Un padre que murió. Un hijo que tiene que aguantar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir? / "Nunca pude olvidar tus ojos." ¡Gracias por este increíble mes, chic@s!
1. Busca, pero no hallarás

**How To Train Your Dragon pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

**Yo sólo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

Por lo regular no suelo subir un longfic porque me ganan las ansias y cuando ya está el primer capítulo hecho, lo subo y luego ya no lo sigo. Así que me di a la tarea de terminarla primero y me llevó tan sólo dos días. ¿Un longfic terminado en dos días? ¿Cómo está eso? Verán, este fic es algo diferente a lo que hecho. Como me gustan los retos, me reté a mi misma a hacer una **historia con sólo drabbles de 100 palabras exactas.**

Es algo dramático. **La historia es siempre narrada desde el POV de Hiccup**. Y como me gusta lo enredado y obligar a las personas a atar cabos, **la historia tiene una línea temporal un tanto desordenada**. Pero descuiden, **¡se entiende!**

Así que espero la disfruten.

Y una simple aclaración: **como la historia ya está hecha, habrá una ACTUALIZACIÓN DIARIA.**

_Fecha de inicio: 17/12/2014_

_Probable fecha de culminación: 17/01/2015_

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Busca, pero no hallarás**

* * *

Hoy mi madre se ha despertado nuevamente entre gritos. Alcanzo a escuchar sus pasos acelerados en la habitación mientras busca lo que lleva buscando desde hace seis meses. Lanzo un breve suspiro intentando controlar mi respiración y nerviosismo. Faltan menos de diez minutos para las tres y de alguna forma consigo que la penumbra de mi habitación me tranquilice.

Con paso vacilante salgo de mi habitación y me sitúo frente a la puerta de ella. Cuando entro la hallo sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida sosteniendo con mucha fuerza un retrato.

— ¿Stoick?

Me agaché para abrazarla.

—Hiccup, mamá.


	2. El no actuar es fatal

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada. **ACTUALIZACIÓN DIARIA.**

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo** **2: **

**El no actuar es fatal**

* * *

Cuando lo noté y quise actuar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Poco a poco mi madre se fue apagando, convirtiéndose en una mujer temblorosa y callada. Honestamente, nunca creí que la muerte de papá le iba a afectar tanto. Y sin embargo, allí estaba: acostada tranquilamente en la cama acariciando al aire.

No soporto verla así, pero no verla sería peor. Con cuidado salgo de la habitación y me encamino a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. En la puerta del refrigerador hay una foto de la familia que éramos antes.

Me pregunto si alguna vez regresaremos a eso.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_Jonavis Tootcup, Cathrina.57, YouDisloyalBastard, alon2442, nahisasuhias, , the-rider-sel_


	3. Una historia de amor

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo** **3: **

**Una historia de amor**

* * *

Cuando era niño y aún podía sentarme en las piernas de mi padre, este me contó cuando conoció a mi madre. No había sido algo digno de convertirse en película, pero sí era digno de recordarse. Fue en ese momento en que comprendí que lo de mis padres había sido algo parecido al «amor a primera vista». Yo me había emocionado tanto por eso, que obligué a mi padre a contarme la historia al menos tres veces.

Mi madre, al haber escuchado la anécdota, nos sonrío con ternura. Me abrazó y besó a mi padre en la frente.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_Risu-chan xD_


	4. No estás solo

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 4: **

**No estás solo**

* * *

—Apreciaba mucho a tu padre, Hiccup, y por lo mismo te digo que esto no puede seguir así.

Asiento ante las palabras de Gobber, un viejo amigo de la familia y la voz de la razón. Le miro fijamente y veo en su mirada cansada una fuerte preocupación. No sólo por mi padre, sino por mi madre y yo.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuro aceptando mi cobardía y el abrazo del hombre que me ofrece su hombro. Y lloro. Lloro por lo injusta de la situación, por mi familia, por mí.

Gobber me da una suave palmada.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_nati, YesyHaddock_


	5. Una carga muy pesada

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 5: **

**Una carga muy pesada**

* * *

Estoy en la cafetería que está a tres cuadras de la casa, mamá está dormida y la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Mientras veo mi mano izquierda enyesada y siento las vendas cubrir mi antebrazo, me pregunto cuán más idiota puedo ser.

Una parte de mi quiere culpar a mi madre y tomar eso como una excusa para alejarme de ella, pero sé que de oír mis pensamientos, mi padre regresaría de la tumba para llevarme con él. Tapo mi rostro con mi mano derecha e inhalo fuertemente.

Me necesita desesperadamente. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé.

Pero es demasiado.

* * *

**Quiz time:**

**¿Por qué Valka le fracturó la mano a Hiccup?**

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_HeiMao3, astrid hofenson5757, Sirai, YesyHaddock, Astrid. H_

_Reviews anónimos:_

_Risu-chan xD: Veo tu nick y siento que le faltó una "t" ¿o me equivoco? Estoy confundida xD En cuanto a lo que te hizo sentir Valka, bueno, creo que te hará sentir otras cosas que no sé si serán buenas o malas D:_

_nati: Nati, descuida! Que este fic ya está terminado ;)_

_Sirai: Iba a hacerlo de más, pero nah, siempre me ha gustado el número 100 xD_

_Astrid. H: Mi imaginación no da para más T-T Jajaja_

_Y a los demás... pronto contestaré sus reviews, que no he tenido tiempo xC. Pero gracias por tomarse unos segundos para decirme que les va pareciendo :D_


	6. El inicio del fin

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

**¿Por qué Valka le fracturó la mano a Hiccup? **Ya sabemos que Stoick murió, que a Valka eso le afectó demasiado... Así que sí, fue un accidente que al final provocó Hiccup. _En un momento de histeria, Valka reaccionó mal ante su presencia. _

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 6: **

**El inicio del fin**

* * *

Fue como si un balde de agua fría nos hubiera caído encima. Mi madre apretó mi mano y empezó a sollozar.

—Lamentablemente, el impacto fue muy fuerte, señores.

La voz del doctor se oía distante.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta. La expresión del hombre fue de derrota total.

—Tiene muerte cerebral.

Permanecí inmóvil. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas y abracé fuertemente a mi madre.

—Tranquila, mamá. Tranquila —empecé a susurrar frenéticamente tratando de aligerar los espasmos de ella. Mi madre se dejó caer y terminamos arrodillados en el suelo.

Ella llorando. Yo tratando de calmarla en vano.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_YesyHaddock, Astrid. H, the-rider-sel, HeiMao3, astrid hofenson5757, Sirai, Javiera-Hotaru-MinAh_


	7. Promesas de un joven

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

**Pronto contestaré reviews xC**

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo** **7:**

**Promesas de un joven**

* * *

En ese tiempo tendría yo unos 15 años. Mi padre, en su afán por pasar tiempo conmigo, me llevó de cacería. Mi madre se despidió de nosotros en la puerta y tras una larga lista de consejos maternales, nos dejó partir con la promesa de que no haríamos nada aun más peligroso.

En el camino al bosque que quedaba en las afueras del pueblo, hicimos un pequeño campamento. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas. Pero la voz seria con que mi padre me dijo aquello me estremeció.

—Prométeme que la cuidarás si falto algún día, Hiccup.

—Lo haré.

—Ese es mi muchacho.

* * *

**Quiz time:**

**¿Ya le van agarrando el hilo a la trama?**

* * *

_Agradecimientos a: _

_Jonavis Tootcup, HeiMao3, Astrid. H, YesyHaddock, Sirai, Risu-chan, Princesa Cenicienta, kassandra mellark_


	8. Sólo miénteme, por favor

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Sólo miénteme, por favor**

* * *

Es de tarde y con resignación veo la bandeja con el desayuno intacto. Tiro la comida y sirvo algo ligero. Con la bandeja en mano subo las escaleras y con pasos suaves entro a la habitación. Mamá está acostada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados tararea una canción.

—Venga, mamá. Tienes que comer.

Entreabre los ojos y me mira curiosa. Se incorpora y tentativamente me toma la mano.

— ¿Stoick? —pregunta con ilusión. Y es tanta la tranquilidad y felicidad que hay en su mirada que no me veo capaz de contradecirla por esa ocasión.

Sonrío levemente.

—Come, Valka.

* * *

Dios, siempre sentí este capítulo como relleno... pero es necesario para algunos detalles de futuros capítulos.

Jojo, parece que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, ¿verdad? ¡Juro que no era mi intención... al principio!

Espero que les esté gustando. Nos vemos mañana y que disfruten el día con sus familias :D

* * *

_Muchas gracias a:_

_HeiMao3, Astrid. __H, Sirai, YesyHaddock, Risu-chan xD_

_Astrid. H: Pues a mí no me gusta mucho eso de acampar xD. Y en cuanto a historias más largas, pues deja ver qué puedo hacer :P_

_Sirai: Lo malo es que esa promesa sólo está haciendo daño D:_

* * *

**¿Les gustaría una doble actualización mañana? ;)**


	9. Ya no hay razón

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

**¡Que tengan un bonito día!**

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 9: **

**Ya no hay razón**

* * *

Mamá sigue sin apartarse de papá y niego con un gesto de cabeza a Gobber para que no intente llevársela de la habitación. Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente y mamá se ha negado a que lo desconecten.

—Hiccup, él se ha ido —dice Gobber estando ambos fuera del cuarto.

Paso una mano por mi cabello y suspiro.

—Tal vez —mis manos están temblando—, tal vez vuelva, ¿sabes? No podemos perder la fe, no ahora. No cuando más nos necesita. Mamá cree que aun puede despertar, ¿quién soy yo para llevarle la contraria?

—Alguien que no entiende razones.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Astrid. H, Nonahere, astrid hofenson5757, YesyHaddock, Jonavis Tootcup, HeiMao3_

* * *

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo del día ;)**


	10. Intentando salvarte

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

**¡Que tengan un bonito día!**

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 10: **

**Intentando salvarte**

* * *

—Más te vale no volver temprano, Hiccup.

Gobber se ha invitado a la casa y tras darme una caja de chocolates, me recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que por mi honor más me vale salir a divertirme.

—No lo sé —mi mirada se desvía al piso de arriba y él la sigue para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Tenme un poco de fe, Hiccup. Si he sobrevivido a la comida de Valka, creo que soy capaz de sobrevivir a una noche con ella —me dedica una sonrisa paternal antes de agregar: —Te lo mereces, muchacho. Diviértete.

—Gracias.

— ¡Ahora afuera!

* * *

_Me preguntan si me es difícil que sean 100 palabras por cap, y la verdad no. __De hecho, me es muy sencillo xD_

_ Y como podrán notar en este capítulo ya no nos centraremos únicamente en Hiccup y Valka. Hay que darle amor a este muchacho, ¿no creen? :P_

* * *

**Y aquí está el segundo capítulo del día ;)**


	11. Es de idiotas confiar en una pantalla

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

**¡Que tengan un bonito día!**

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 11: **

**Es de idiotas confiar en una pantalla**

* * *

Estábamos en la biblioteca de la universidad, y Toothless con una enorme sonrisa me había dicho que había entrado en el programa de intercambios. Y que el próximo semestre tomaría sus clases en una universidad de Holanda.

No pude más que estrecharla entre mis brazos y felicitarla.

—Aunque esté allá no significa que dejaremos de comunicarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso ya lo sé, tonta —le sonreí y ella me sacó la lengua.

—En serio. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sean palabras de aliento, llámame o manda un mensaje.

—Lo haré, Tooth.

«¿Cómo estás, Hiccup?»

_Necesitando compañía urgentemente. _

«Bien, ¿y tú?»

* * *

Jo! Soy cruel (?), este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. No sé, me encanta xD

Pero nuevos personajes aparecen... falta poco para que salga Astrid, porque ¿si recuerdan que este fic es romántico? No... pues, yo tampoco (al parecer jajaja)

* * *

Muchas gracias por review/favorite/follow/etc... a:

HeiMao3, Risu-chan xD, The Fastest Man Alive, YesyHaddock, Astrid. H, Sirai, Eru Shiro-San


	12. El cielo no está tan lejos

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 12: **

**El cielo no está tan lejos**

* * *

Alguna vez creí que cuando por fin cumpliera los 24 años, lo haría sino con una fiesta al menos con una chica que sería mi novia. Pero ahora, viendo a mí alrededor, me encuentro solo en la cafetería en una mesa que está en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Te sirvo más café?

La voz es suave y grácil. Asiento sin darle mucha importancia y sigo observando a través de la ventana como las personas pasan. El café es servido y agradezco encontrándome con una profunda e intensa mirada azul.

La chica me sonríe a forma de despedida y se aleja.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_Astrid. H, YesyHaddock, HeiMao3, Nonahere_

_Astrid. H: Pues ya apareció xD Aunque todavía le falta a Hiccup enfrentar unos cuantos altibajos._

_YesyHaddock: Es que a mí siempre me ha gustado ponerlo como chica jajaja_

_HeiMao3: ¡Oh! ¡¿Has visto Holand?! Que emoción, ¿si está bonito? Yo siempre he querido ir, pero me da pánico subirme a los aviones xD Y si, la actitud de Hiccup es la típica, pero lo lastima T-T_

_Nonahere: Descuida, verás un poquito más de Toothless ;)_

* * *

Vaya, al parece nadie recordaba que este era un fic romántico xD


	13. ¿Romántico yo? ¡Romántico tú!

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 13: **

**¿Romántico yo? ¡Romántico tú!**

* * *

—Que tu padre no te engañe, Hiccup. Aquí entre nos: es un hombre super romántico y cursi

Mamá me dice eso mientras veo sonrojado la carta de San Valentín que he hecho. Mi padre la ha visto y ha soltado una carcajada. Papá alcanzó a escuchar la confesión y se sonrojó.

—Por favor, mujer.

Mamá alzó una ceja y yo sonreí. Papá estaba más que frito.

—Oh, ¿acaso quieres que te lo recuerde? —sonrío con maldad y papá se puso nervioso.

Y entonces empezó a cantar. La letra era hermosa. Papá se sonrojó, suspiró, sonrío y ambos empezaron a bailar.

* * *

¿Querían ver a Astrid? Pues todavía no jajaja, pero descuiden, todo a su tiempo ;)

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_YesyHaddock: ¿Por qué se te olvidó? xC Nah, broma :P_

_Astrid. H: Vamos por unos boletos *O* jaja okey no. Oh, tus reviews siempre me animan. Aunque quizás quieras guardar tus palomitas _

_HeiMao3: Oh, que padre! Me habían dicho que estaba muy bonito y así, me alegra que sea verdad xD En cuanto a mis fics… ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta jajaja_

_Nonahere: Pero como soy mala, todavía no lo sabrás :P_

_Inmortable343: Gracias! :D_

_Risu-chan xD: Pues que bueno que se te haya olvidado, porque Astrid no aparecerá en un buen rato :P cof6cofdíascof ;)_

_Sirai: Pues, creo que sería mejor decir que es con tintes románticos _


	14. A veces es necesario no callar

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 14: **

**A veces es necesario no callar**

* * *

—Mamá —llamo suavemente y por breves segundos despega la mirada de mi padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta acariciando con dulzura el cabello rojizo y largo del hombre que dormía en la cama.

_«Es urgente que su madre firme, Hiccup. Sin su permiso no podremos desconectar a su padre y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo esto pueda seguir. Permítanle descansar.»_

_«Veré que puedo hacer, doctor.»_

Pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de mi madre y le beso la coronilla. Ella toma mi mano y con la otra acaricia el rostro de mi padre.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir, cariño?

—Nada, mamá. Nada.

* * *

No se me desesperen, chicos. Astrid va a parecer muy pronto. Porque después de todo, recuerden que la situación de Hiccup es un poco delicada y tiene que resolver primero unas cosas. Además, hay cosas que se tienen que explicar sobre la situación de Valka y etc xD

* * *

_Ahora, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nunca creí que tendría una buena aceptación este fic y ya tenemos 62 reviews! ¡Qué emoción! _

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Astrid. H, inmortable343, HeiMao3, Risu-chan xD, Sirai, YesyHaddock, Tori Berk_

_Astrid. H: Sobres! Ya dijiste, deja preparo mis maletas y así xD Si ya preparaste tus palomitas, bueno, disfrútalas mientras lees este fic jajaja Y sí, seguiré escribiendo :P_

_Inmortable343: Pues no :P Y gracias!_

_HeiMao3: Es que ya se estaba poniendo muy depre, y nada como una risa ;)_

_Nonahere: ¿Mala? ¿Yo? … Pues sí xD _

_Risu-chan xD: Pues no lo olvides :D_

_Sirai: Pues como dije arriba, hay cosas que primero tienen que "resolverse" en cuanto a la situación de Hiccup, pero espero que el inicio de su relación te agrade xD_

_YesyHaddock: Bwajaja pues no, todavía falta para que Astri haga más acto de presencia_


	15. Entre amigos de verdad

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 15: **

**Entre amigos de verdad**

* * *

— ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

El abrazo que Fishlegs me dio casi me deja sin aliento. Quizás sea por el hecho de que tenemos casi un año sin vernos.

—Es realmente increíble el que te me hayas escondido por tanto tiempo, amigo. De haber sido otro me habría ofendido —me guiñó el ojo y colocó una caja sobre la mesa—. Como sea, feliz cumpleaños, Hiccup.

— ¿Acaso Gobber te…?

Fishlegs me miró como si esa pregunta hubiera sido estúpida.

— ¡Camarera! —gritó—. Tráiganos tres pedazos de pastel.

— ¿Tres?

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Tooth besando mi mejilla y cargando unas velas.

* * *

Los capítulos 10 y 12 son preludio de este ;)

Ando un poco apurada, así que luego contestaré reviews. Lo siento xC


	16. Porque por eso estamos juntos

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 16: **

**Porque por eso estamos juntos**

* * *

Fishlegs empezó a boquear sorprendido y hacer ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

— ¡Eres un chica!

Toothless alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y te gusta el skate! —apuntó a la patineta que traía la chica. Yo suspiré medio avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, niño. No pretendo iniciar sesiones de belleza aquí —bromeó ella.

Reí por el comentario y Fishlegs se sonrojó.

—Vale, déjalo Ingerman. Te ha ganado —Toothless me miró curiosa y yo le hice un gesto reconociendo su victoria. Ella me sonrío.

—Ahora miren a una chica hacer lo que no pudieron hace unos momentos —exclamó y se deslizó en su patineta.

— ¿Amiga?

—Amiga.

* * *

Jo! Me alegra que les haya gustado la amistad de esos tres, y bueno, este capítulo sirve para entender cómo es que su amistad inició. No sé, quise relacionar todo eso de los dragones con el skate, porque también es extremo y porque me gusta… no que yo lo haga, sino que me encantan como se hacen las piruetas *O*

Así que sí, este es simplemente un flashback, que necesito que olviden la angustia de Hiccup y Valka bwajaja, y como veo que están un tantito desesperados por ver a Astrid, les daré un **spoiler,** si lo quieren leer adelante:

_Astrid aparecerá en el capítulo 19, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Bueno, eso tendrán que esperarlo xD, pero espero que les guste. Hasta entonces, sufran con la amistad y consuelo :P_

Y por último pero no menos importante: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Por sus follows/favorite autor-story! Es genial ver que les guste tanto esta historia, aunque los capítulos sean de muy poquitas palabras.

Aquí todavía faltan unas buenas horas para que sea 2015, pero he de decir que me la he pasado genial este año. Perdí a cierta persona que era muy importante para mí –nada trágico, más bien algo de desamor y esas cosas-, y aunque sé que jamás leerá esto, sinceramente espero que su año sea maravilloso, aun más maravilloso de lo que fue para mí haber estado con él. Pero baahh, ya, basta de cursilerías y espero que su inicio de año sea genial.

Mi meta es leer muchos libros xD

Así que nos leemos mañana ;)


	17. Conviértenos en tu apoyo

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 17: **

**Conviértenos en tu apoyo**

El haber convivido con Toothless y Fishlegs fue algo sumamente agradable y vergonzoso. ¡Dios santo! Para cuando acordé empezaron a gritar «mordida, mordida». Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que ya era tarde y había muy pocas personas en la cafetería.

Platicamos unas cuantas horas, más que nada sobre el año en el extranjero de Tooth y el año de Fishlegs. Me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa y me encaminé a la casa encontrándome con Gobber en la sala viendo la televisión.

—Gracias —susurré mientras le abrazaba.

Él me devolvió el gesto.

—Sigue aguantando, Hiccup, pero no solo.

* * *

Dios, que horror. No pude actualizar ayer xC

Y por ello, haré doble actualización. Así que sí. mañana tendrán a Astrid xD


	18. Un regalo para llorar

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 18: **

**Un regalo para llorar**

* * *

—Oh, Stoick, detente.

Suspiré al escuchar a mamá. Cerré la puerta de su habitación y me encaminé hacia la mía.

«Café a las cinco, ¿qué dices?»

El mensaje era de Fishlegs.

«Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar unas cosas del trabajo. Será para la otra.»

«De acuerdo. Cuídate.»

Tumbé el celular en la cama y me senté en el pequeño diván que estaba junto a la ventana. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que murió realmente papá, y mamá seguía sin aceptarlo y a mí me seguía doliendo.

Hojeé el libro que estaba a un lado mío.

«_Para Hiccup.»_

Lloré.

* * *

No se me confundan, esto es un flashback.

Es algo muy anterior a la reunión del trío, y de cierta forma se entiende lo dicho por Fishlegs en el capítulo 15 ;)


	19. Hablemos de libros y compartamos café

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 19: **

**Hablemos de libros y compartamos café**

* * *

—Deberías llevártelo. Es el último y es muy bueno —comenté mientras seguía ordenando los libros en el estante. Los ojos azules me miraron por unos segundos y tras soltar una risilla alegó:

—No es mi estilo. Pero tomaré en cuenta tu excelente crítica —la sonrisa burlona en sus labios me hizo sonrojar.

Afuera lloviznaba. Tras envolver el libro y entregárselo agregó:

—Si no me gusta, mas te vale reembolsarme mi dinero.

—Te gustará, ya verás.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias, eh…

—Hiccup.

—De nada, eh…

—Astrid.

Guardó el libro.

—Si me gusta, te deberé un café.

—Me gusta el capuccino.

Ambos reímos.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que su encuentro sería especial? ¡Pues no! xD

Quizás ustedes se pregunten por qué esa "relación", si no se conocen. Pues porque a mí me ha pasado. Los chicos de las librerías -o los que me han atendido- son muy amables, y pues puedes soltar una que otra broma con ellos :P

Pero no se preocupen... habrá más de ellos ;)


	20. ¿Dejaste de confiar en mí?

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo** **20:**

**¿Dejaste de confiar en mí?**

* * *

Toothless amaneció en mi puerta y llevaba consigo una bolsa con dos desayunos de la cafetería. Se abrió el paso ella sola hacia la sala mientras esperaba a que yo me pusiera una camisa y le acompañara.

—Muy bien, Hiccup Haddock —dijo y no pude evitar temblar. Se oía enojada—. Ahora me dirás por qué demonios me tuve que enterar por Gobber de lo que estaba sucediendo en esta casa.

Le miré y sus facciones se suavizaron.

— ¿Acaso no somos amigos? —yo bajé la cabeza.

De pronto sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor. Estaba llorando.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Tonto.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews en lo capítulos anteriores, siempre me animan. Y me gusta saber cómo les va pareciendo la historia. No he podido contestarlos debido a lo ajetreado que ha estado mi vida, y me temo que a mi me gusta responder los reviews más que con sólo "gracias". Así que quizás todavía no se los conteste, pero los he leído :D

Y les diré algo: el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos :')

Nos leemos mañana. Cuídense y que pasen un lindo día.


	21. El dolor de una traición

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 21:**

**El dolor de una traición**

* * *

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Deténganse!

Sujetaba a mi madre con fuerza. Ella seguía gritando, llorando, pataleando.

— ¡Detenlos, Hiccup! —su mirada era de súplica, de desesperación.

—Yo… Lo siento, mamá —dije en voz baja y ella me miró como si le hubiera traicionado. Quizás porque eso era lo que había hecho. Y la estaba lastimando.

—Hora de la muerte: 17:46.

Escuché decir al doctor y mamá colapsó en mis brazos.

Su respiración ahora era tranquila. Las enfermeras la habían sedado y dado una cama. Murmuró algo entre sueños y yo estreché su mano.

— ¿Stoick?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hiccup, mamá.

—Stoick… te amo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! :D**

_HeiMao3: Bueno, a mi por lo regular me gusta poner a Toothless como una persona y como chica, no sé. No tengo idea de por qué, pero me gusta xD Y que bueno que a ti también jajajaj_

_Sirai: Toothless y Fishlegs siempre estuvieron ahí para él, lo malo es que Hiccup no quiso decirles nada, pero ya ves, al final vinieron al rescate ;) Es lindo tener amigos así._

_Risu-chan xD: Parece que siempre que lees esto te atropella un tren lleno de feelings xD ¡Eres mi favorita! Jajajaja Ahora… no sé que te vaya a dar después de haber leído este capítulo xC_

_YesyHaddock: Descuida, yo lamento no haber contestado antes tus reviews, pero bueno, la palabra vacaciones no tiene la misma definición en el diccionario materno xD E Hiccup, bueno, es un poco terco, pero Toothless lo es más, y va a estar ahí para él :D_

_Astrid. H: Me encantas, en serio. Siempre me dices que te gusta la historia, y yo termino con cara de "stop it" jajajaja Y sí, el final se acerca :(_


	22. Esos ojos azules

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Esos ojos azules**

* * *

La modesta librería que pertenecía a una vieja amiga de Gobber me brindaba ciertos momentos de paz, momentos que ya no podía conseguir en la casa.

La campanilla de la puerta timbró y aunque intenté dar un vistazo a la persona que había entrado, la enorme pila de libros que cargaba me lo impidió. Seguí en mi tarea hasta que advertí un leve movimiento a mi izquierda.

Me topé con una larga y dorada cabellera acomodada en una despeinada trenza. Era la chica de la cafetería. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos breves segundos y mi corazón vibró con fuerza.

* * *

Bueno, al parecer un tren lleno de feelings les azotó con el capítulo anterior. Pero ¿si notaron la relación del capítulo 4, 9 y 21? Ah, verdad :P Los sucesos de esos capítulos cronológicamente sucedieron así: 9, 4 y 21. Y este capítulo está ubicado en el mismo día en que Astrid compró el libro y prometió un capuccino a Hiccup (capítulo 19 :3)

* * *

_Osea wow! 109 reviews! En mi vida hubiera creído que el fic tendría tal aceptación. Muchas gracias, chicos. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Y por lo que veo, más personas se unen a esta historia, y me da gusto que les esté gustando._

_HeiMao3: ¿Porque así tiene que ser? xD_

_Citlaly123: No pares, sigue, sigue jajajaj Descuida, lo haré ;)_

_PattySan99: Pues en cuanto a los capítulos tristes, creo que ya no habrá… creo._

_Nonahere: No te preocupes, con que me sigas apoyando desde las sombras (bwajaja (?)) Oh, pues espero que te guste el amor a primera vista de Hiccup :P Y Tooth, bueno, no podía dejarla a un lado xD y descuida, no se desquitará. Eso ya la hizo, y de forma inconsciente (capítulo 5) ;)_

_YessyHaddock: ¿Escuela? Dios, yo entró en 2 semanas… gracias por recordármelo T-T jajaja no te creas. Y lo siento, nah, no lo siento xD_

_Madre de dragon: Gracias. Lindo nick por cierto._

_Sirai: *noblee te da un trapito para que seques tus lágrimas*_

_Astrid. H: Creo que todavía hay otros dos caps donde vemos algo de su amistad. Y sí, es que Stoick y Valka son el uno para el otro *O*_

_SEBAS GG: Pues gracias por unirte :D Y sí, sé que es corto, pero así se me ocurrió y pos, de haberlo hecho largo lo habría arruinado xD Gracias por tu review ;)_


	23. Porque llamaste mi atención

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 23**

**Porque llamaste mi atención**

* * *

— ¿No tendrás problemas si me acompañas? —pregunté a la chica que tomaba asiento frente a mí. Ella negó.

—Estoy, ahora oficialmente, en mi descanso —Astrid me guiñó un ojo antes de darle un sorbo a su propio capuccino. Sonreí y degusté el mío—. Dije que te debería un café si me gustaba, y cumplo mis promesas. Aunque me preocupa el hecho de que tomemos esto tan tarde.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por cierto, linda celebración la que se cargaron tú y tus amigos.

Casi me atraganto.

— ¡Eso fue hace dos meses!

Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Al parecer, Hiccup no fue el único que se sintió atraído ;)

* * *

_HeiMao3: Tiene 100 palabras llenas de feelings xD_

_Nonahere: Pues al parecer sí fue continuo jajaja. Y en cuanto al capítulo de Astrid, quizás haga uno y lo ponga como un extra... si me da la imaginación xC_

_SEBAS GG: ¿Confuso? Bueno, sí. Pero como dije desde el primer capítulo, me gusta que la gente ate cabos xD_

_YesyHaddock: Las librerías son geniales :P Y sí, se tomaron ese café ;)_

_Sirai: Tomaron un café :3_

* * *

**He pensado poner un extra, quizás al último capítulo, dándoles la cronología de la historia. Osea, decirles el verdadero orden de los capítulos. Pero, ¿les gustaría? :3  
**


	24. Las apariencias siempre engañan

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 24**

**Las apariencias siempre engañan  
**

* * *

El olor a químicos desinfectantes me despertó. Mamá se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado y sin soltar mi mano, y papá estaba viendo por la ventana dándome la espalda.

— ¿Papá?

Él respingó y su mirada estaba llena de decepción.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente —murmuró viendo el yeso que cubría mi brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha. Yo me sonrojé avergonzado.

— ¿Mamá se enojó?

Él suspiró.

—Hiiccup, tu madre ha pasado por mucho. No le hagas pensar que puede perderte en cualquier momento.

Asentí mareado.

Se acercó y mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, susurró:

—Parecerá fuerte, pero es frágil.

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que sufrió Valka? Lo dejo a su imaginación, pero ahora tenemos una pista de porque le afectó tanto la muerte de Stoick ;)

* * *

_the-rider-sel: Es que es perfección xD _

_Nonahere: Pues obvi, Astrid es... Astrid jajaja Acerca si sabrá lo de Valka o no, pues... habrá que esperar :P_

_Risu-chan xD: Wow, sí que te dio fuerte jajaja. _

_Sirai: Lo que sucedió en la fiesta, pues... lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero me encargué de dejar ciertas pistas en el capítulo de la fiesta. Así que lo único que sabemos es que Hiccup terminó mordiendo un pedazo de pastel después de soplar las velas que la pusieron ;)_

_YesyHaddock: Es que tenía que pasar sí o sí bwajaja (?) _

_aileen: Oh, muchas gracias por tu review. Espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final :D_


	25. La amistad que decidiste alejar

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 25**

**La amistad que decidiste alejar  
**

* * *

— ¿No te llevarás estos discos?

—No, no quiero que los bastardos del aeropuerto los dañen —exclamó Toothless mientras cerraba su maleta. Fishlegs la vio y parecía que quería llorar—. Oh. cálmate gordinflón —agregó extendiendo sus brazos como una muda invitación... que ambos aceptamos—. Se los dejaré a ustedes para que los cuiden en mi ausencia.

— ¿A nosotros? —pregunté sorprendido.

— ¿Segura?

Toothless rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Hombres. Es sólo mi excusa perfecta para volverlos a ver —reconoció sonrojada.

— ¿Pero estás loca mujer? Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

Asentí dándole la razón a Fishlegs.

—Ustedes también cuentan conmigo, chicos.

* * *

Este capítulo en sí es para dar otro vistazo a la amistad entre ellos tres, y creo que el título explica muy bien su otro propósito :D

* * *

_Nonahere: ¿Accidente en moto? Umm... pues sí, pudo ser xD ¿Valka con pasado trágico? Suena interesante jajajaja_

_Sirai: Ay, Sirai. Casi me dejas review sin tu nombre xC ¿Quieres más pistas de la fiesta? Te las daría si las tuviera jajajaja Pero en mi mente fue un caso aislado, aqí que... Fue divertido y vergonzoso :P_

_aileen: Genial. Entonces espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo._

_MelanipuntoG: Me encanta tu username, se oye padre. Oye, me atiborraste de reviews xD Pero muchas gracias por decirme que te va pareciendo el fic :3 Y espero tenerte aquí hasta el final ;) Y que bueno que te parezca una historia real, que es lo que quería transmitir!_

_Risu-chan xD: ¿La forma de hablar de Stoick? Pues ¿cómo habla? xD _

_YesyHaddock: ¿Un pasado trágico? xC_


	26. Papá, ¿me puedes ver?

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 26**

**Papá, ¿me puedes ver?  
**

* * *

Gobber insistió en cuidar de nuevo a mi madre y acepté al instante. No tenía mucho que hacer y caminé hacia el parque que quedaba a una cuadra. Había niños jugando, madre riendo y padres creyéndose niños otra vez.

Miré hacia el cielo y dejé que todo a mi alrededor poco a poco desapareciera.

—Hola, Hiccup.

—Hola, Astrid —saludé sin apartar la vista del cielo.

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —imitó mi posición.

—Intento ver a papá —susurré sin darme cuenta. Pude sentir su mirada nuevamente en mí. Seguía siendo una muy intensa. Sus dedos se acercaron y quitaron suavemente una lágrima.

* * *

_aileen: ¿Lo sentiste triste? ¿Y este? xD_

_Nonahere: Es el trío de oro jaja okey no. Pasame una de tus ideas xD_

_YesyHaddock: Sorry, -not sorry- xD_

_Sirai: Oye, sí, cuando pasan los videos del aereopuerto me dan ganas de golpearlo xD Los pretextos siempre son lindos :P_

_HeiMao3: Descuida, al menos lo leíste :P Vamos por los feels bwajaja (?) _


	27. Dime quién eres

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 27**

**Dime quién eres  
**

* * *

Fue en una de esas noches en las que pasé en la cafetería cuando Astrid me contó aquello.

—Mi padre es un auténtico tirano, que cuando le dije que yo labraría mi futuro, me hizo las maletas y me corrió de la casa.

Yo acaricié el dorso de su mano lentamente.

—Puedes desahogarte, ¿sabes? —le dije.

Ella me miró inexpresivamente.

—Tú también.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque tu mirada intente lucir alegre, sé que escondes un gran sufrimiento —sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles en mi mejilla—. ¿Quién eres, Hiccup Haddock?

Tragué la poca saliva que tenía.

No lo sé.

* * *

_Perdón, mañana contesto reviews... que ando un poco enferma xC_

_Muy apenas logré subir este capítulo T-T_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


	28. Preocupación ignorada

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 28: **

**Preocupación ignorada**

* * *

Estábamos los 4 reunidos en el comedor de mi casa.

—No puedo dejarla sola, chicos. Le prometí a papá que la cuidaría.

Gobber frunció el ceño.

—Esto no es lo que Stoick quería.

— ¿Cree que no lo sé? —sonrío resignado—. Pero mamá es lista, y aun y cuando está la mayor parte del tiempo con el fantasma de mi padre, hará lo necesario para que no se la lleven del último lugar que compartieron ellos.

Toothless y Fishlegs se dedicaron una mirada de derrota y profunda preocupación por mí.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes, Hiccup?

Me quedé en silencio.

* * *

Oh, oh. ¿Qué creen? Ese Hiccup se descuida mucho. Y les aviso... **¡acabamos de entrar a la recta final!** Oh, sí, nenes. Faltan 4 capítulos para el final de Bring me back. Quizás haga un epílogo, pues admito que hay cosas que quedaron sin explicar de forma explicíta, pero no sé. Ya voy a entrar a la universidad otra vez, y pues, ya saben como es la cosa... no te deja tiempo xD

_Anyway_, nos leemos mañana. Y sí, este fic es Hiccstrid :P

Vayan preparando sus tomates para el final jajaja


	29. Dime qué somos

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 29: **

**Dime qué somos**

* * *

— ¿Quién es Astrid? —preguntó Toothless, quien se autoproclamó mi compañera de desayunos, mientras revisaba mi celular.

—No seas cotilla, Toothless —le regaño sin intentarlo realmente. Ella sonríe pícara—. Es una amiga.

—Ya veo —siguió comiendo y el tema no se volvió a tratar. No fue sino hasta cuando se fue que mi celular vibró.

«Está bien, nos vemos a las 8 en el cine. Yo elijo la película.»

Miré el mensaje anterior y maldije a Toothless y su impetuosidad.

_«¿Qué dices si vamos al cine esta noche? Yo invito.»_

Busqué el número de Astrid para cancelar todo.

No marqué.

* * *

Que bueno que no canceló nada, ¿verdad? ;)

Se tomaron muy en serio el comentario de los tomates jajaja, lo siento, pero es costumbre mía decirlo cuando voy a terminar algo. No sé, aparte me gustan los tomates. Los como como si fueran manzanas (WTF?) xD

Y esperense al capítulo de mañana, creo que sucederá algo que muchos han esperado. Pero no diré más bwajaja (?)

Cuídense mucho! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews. No saben cuanto me alegra leerlos, _you make me feel so happy! _

Nos leemos mañana.


	30. Confía en mí, como yo confío en ti

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 30: **

**Confía en mí, como yo confío en ti**

* * *

_¿Quién soy yo? _

Ni la mirada ni la mano de Astrid se apartaron de mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración.

Podía ser muchas cosas: hijo, huérfano, traidor, asesino.

Podía ser _nada._

La voz de Astrid sonó baja y me pareció un bálsamo.

—Al parecer todavía no tienes tanta confianza en mí, Hiccup —estaba dolida. La estaba hiriendo—. Pero si decides contarme un día, te escucharé completamente —se apartó y me sentí desolado. Se levantó con las dos tazas vacías.

No quería que se fuera.

—Confío en ti.

La acerqué a mí y la besé.

* * *

Oh, shi! La besó, damas y caballeros. _Nonahere_... ¿acaso has hackeado mi computadora? Eres genial xD

Ahora, ¿alguna duda de por qué Hiccup se dice a sí mismo _asesino?_ Sí es así, lean de nuevo el capítulo 21. Considero que no debería sentirse así, pero bueno... después de todo quien firmó el consetimiento para desconectar a Stoick, fue Gobber (capítulo 4).

Pero pudimos notar que Hiccup, de alguna forma, ya está empezando a ver la realidad y va a empezar a desahogarse con Astrid. Así que pueden tomar este capítulo como el preludio al momento en que Hiccup le cuenta su historia a la rubia ;)

* * *

_Astrid._ _H_: ¿Cómo que estás en Holanda? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? T-T . . . LOL

_aileen:_ Pues cumplí mi misión, oh yeah!

_Risu-chan_ _xD_: ¡Hermosisisimo! *muerde un tomate* ¡Ah, te referías al capítulo! ¡Pues también! Jajaja

_Mitsuki Dragneel_: *acepta el tomate :'D* Pues nunca lo consideré difícil, pero gracias. ¿Todos los capítulos juntos? Tal vez... Pero ya sería mucha repetición, a menos que los ponga de manera cronológica, pero ya veré ;)

_MelanipuntoG:_ ¿Dragón curioso? *confundida*

_Sirai:_ Pues que Hiccup por fin hizo lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho... ¡besar a Astrid! Y aunque se "enoje" con Toothless, todos sabemos que el chico le agradece :P

_YesyHaddock:_ ¿Cómo que no te gusta el tomate? D: Nononono... cofraracof (es broma :P) Y esa Toothless, es genial xD

_PattySan99:_ ¡Yey! ¡Eres de las mías! High-five (^.^)/


	31. Ven a mis brazos, déjate consolar

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 31: **

**Ven a mis brazos, déjate consolar**

* * *

Esa noche cambió lo que había entre nosotros.

Mamá seguía gritando el nombre de mi padre y yo sólo me encogía en el sillón de la sala tapándome los oídos. Mi madre necesitaba un abrazo, una sonrisa, pero yo ya no podía dárselas.

Por más que lo intentara _no podía_.

Un golpe contra la puerta fue lo último que pude soportar.

—Astrid —llamé y dejé que reconociera mi voz—, te necesito… _por favor_.

A los 20 minutos alguien tocaba a la puerta. La abrí y Astrid me abrazó con tanta fuerza que dolió.

La había llamado mientras estaba llorando.

* * *

Mañana el final de Bring me back.


	32. You bring me back

**How To Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks Animation.**

Aclaraciones: Historia compuesta de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas (drabbles), los cuales están narrados desde el POV de Hiccup. La línea temporal es un tanto desordenada.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK**

**Capítulo 32: **

**You bring me back**

* * *

—Tengo que admitir que desde el primer día que te apareciste aquí, me pareciste un hombre muy atractivo. A pesar de tus horribles ojeras y tu mano enyesada —confesó Astrid con una leve sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo.

—Yo nunca pude olvidar tus ojos —comenté y ella soltó una suave carcajada.

— ¿Esto en que nos convierte, Hiccup? —murmuró ejerciendo su hechizo con esa mirada tan pura que no pude evitar responderle:

—En creyentes del amor —sonreí.

— ¿A primera vista?

Negué con un gesto y atreviéndome a besarle nuevamente y degustar el capuccino en sus labios dije:

—Del amor verdadero, Astrid.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Cuando escribí este capítulo, planeaba continuar y hacer unos cuantos más. Pero leí de nuevo todos los anteriores, y al llegar a este, no sé. Me sentí satisfecha y decidí dejarle hasta ahí.

Porque en sí, el propósito de esta historia, era demostrar la delicada situación de Hiccup, que con ayuda de sus amigos la empezaría a superar, pero lo que realmente le ayudaría sería el conocer a Astrid, confiar en ella, desahogarse con ella, que la rubia se convirtiera en su apoyo.

Y además, me gustó como de manera inconsciente relacioné el capítulo 3 (Una historia de amor) con este. Porque si recuerdan, Hiccup dice que lo de sus padres fue amor a primera vista, pero ahora entiende que realmente no fue eso… sino un amor verdadero. ¿Ah, verdad? :P

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review/favorite autor&amp;story/following o simplemente lo leyeron en el anonimato!

**Cathrina.57, aileen, Eru Shiro-San, Chirrizz-su, Marcy Hofferson Bello, Javiera-Hotaru-MinAh, Okamik, Jonavis Tootcup, PattySan99, MelanipuntoG, Rosi Evans, Mitsuki Dragneel, SailorInfinityUniverse, Nick Wolf 19, Tori Berk, Risu-chan xD, astrid hofenson5757, The Fastest Man Alive, terminatrix11, YesyHaddock, videl.S.S, YouDisloyalBastard, nati, kassadra mellark, HeiMao3, melina77, Sirai, nahisasuhias, Astrid. H, , Nonahere, the-rider-sel, inmortable343, SEBAS GG, katniss007, Madre de dragon, citlaly123**

¡Gracias por dedicar unos minutitos de sus vidas a esta historia!

¡Gracias por este increíble mes lleno de drabbles!

Cuídense :D


End file.
